RP - Spoopy Quest
Scene: 'GF's House'' '*'GF is looking at his computer as C22 walks in*''' C22: Hey. GF: Hey. C22: What are you doing? GF: Have you heard of Spoopy Quest? C22: No...? GF: It is literally the greatest arcade game ever made...according to the Internet. C22: Well the Internet never lies! GF: I know! But apparently, the game was never ported outside of arcade cabinets, and the cabinets are so rare now, they cost thousands of dollars! C22: Then how are we gonna play it?!? GF: I'm trying to find the closest Spoopy Quest arcade cabinet to us so we can go and play it. *'''Ray walks in*''' Ray: Hi! GF: Hey. C22: Yo. Ray: I joined a club today! It's called the Awesome Club! GF: k C22: Don't care. Ray: Fine! D: *'''Ray heads upstairs to her room*''' GF: O_O THERE'S A SPOOPY QUEST ARCADE CABINET HERE IN WHOBERVILLE! C22: YES!!! ...where is it? GF: It's at a club called... O_O C22: What? GF: The Awesome Club... C22: ... *'''GF & C22 run upstairs and burst into Ray's room. Ray jumps and lets out a slight scream as they do this*''' GF & C22: TAKE US TO THE AWESOME CLUB! Ray: ...What made you change your mind...? GF & C22: Uhhhhhhh...........kindness? Ray: ... GF: ... C22: ... Ray: ... GF: ... C22: ... Ray: ...Okay! GF & C22: GF: Let's go get Ice first, though. She'll love this game too. C22: Okay. Later, GF, C22, Ice, and Ray are at the entrance to the Awesome Club Ice: Is this the place? Ray: Yep! It looks tiny on the outside, but it's huge on the inside! GF: Like Doctor Who? Ray: Doctor What? C22: Anyways, let's go in. *'''The group is stopped by a guard standing in front of the door inside*''' Guard: Names. Ray: Ray! ^_^ Ice: Icefern. GF: GamingFanatic. C22: C22helios. *'''The guard looks at a clipboard with a bunch of names and pictures beside each name*''' Guard: Ray, you can go in. The rest of you can't. GF & C22: WHY NOT?!? Guard: Because you're not on the list. C22: How do you get on the list?!? Guard: By joining the club. GF: How do you join the club?!? Guard: By speaking to Vanessa. C22: Who's Vanessa? Ray: Oh! Vanessa's the head of the club! I'll go get her! *'''Ray runs inside, and about a minute later, she comes out with a group of people, with a blonde-haired girl in a pink top and white skirt leading the group*''' Ray: This is Vanessa! Vanessa, these are my friends! They want to join the club! Vanessa: Hmm... *'''Vanessa looks at C22, GF, and Ice, with GF & C22 all excited, while Ice is acting calmly*''' Vanessa: The girl can go in. But not the others. Ice: Cool. GF & C22: WHAT?!? WHY NOT?!? Vanessa: Because you two are desperate to join. And that girl there is just cool. Ice: Sorry guys. *'''Ice starts to walk inside, but GF & C22 grab her legs*''' GF: DON'T LEAVE US, ICE!!! C22: TAKE US WITH YOU!!! *'''Ice shakes GF & C22 off her legs and heads inside*''' A few hours later... *'''GF & C22 are sitting outside GF's house, upset and bored*''' *'''Ice and Ray walk by, and GF & C22 run up to Ice. Ray heads inside GF's house*''' GF & C22: HOW WAS IT?!? Ice: *'''With a dazed, blown-away look on her face*''' It. Was. Amazing. *'''Ice walks back to her house*''' C22: NOW I WANNA PLAY IT EVEN MORE!!! DX GF: ME TOO!!! DX C22: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!? GF: Hmm... The next morning... *'''GF starts banging on Ice's door, with C22 behind him*''' GF: ICE! OPEN THE DOOR! *'''Ice, in her pajamas, opens the door*''' Ice: What? GF: WE NEED TO BORROW YOUR BODY! Ice: ...what? GF: WE NEED TO GET INTO THE AWESOME CLUB AND PLAY SPOOPY QUEST! C22: This was his idea. Not mine. GF: PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ice: ... GF: ... Ice: ... GF: ... Ice: Okay. GF & C22: YES! Ice: But only because you actually asked for once. GF: Then I'll make sure to ask in the future. Ice: This is a one time thing. GF: Then I'll make sure to not ask in the future. Ice: ...Let me get changed first. *'''GF and C22 walk inside and sit down as Ice goes upstairs to change*''' C22: So what're we doing again? GF: I'm possessing Ray, and you're possessing Ice. Then we'll be able to get inside and play Spoopy Quest. C22: Do I really have to possess Ice? GF: Do you wanna possess Ray instead? C22: I'd rather not possess anyone. GF: Well do you have any other ideas on how to get inside? C22: ...No. GF: Exactly. *'''Ice comes back down, now dressed in a T-shirt and jeans*''' Ice: Ready. *'''GF uses his ghost powers to take C22's spirit out of his body and place it in Ice's, possessing her*''' C22: *'''Looks in a nearby mirror as he talks*''' So do we just leave my body on Ice's couch? GF: You mean your couch? C22: Stop. At the Awesome Club entrance... *'''GF, now possessing Ray, and C22 are walking up to the entrance*''' C22: Do you have cash? GF: Oh, right. *'''GF tries to check his pockets, but realizes he's wearing a dress, with no pockets*''' GF: CRAP! I DON'T HAVE A WALLET! C22: What about your- GF: NOPE! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING THERE AND I'M NOT CHECKING! C22: Um... *'''C22 checks Ice's pocket and finds her wallet, which is filled with quarters*''' C22: I HAVE CASH! GF & C22: SPOOPY QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!!!!!!!!!!!! *'''GF & C22 reach the entrance*''' Guard: Names. GF: Ray. C22: C2- *'''GF elbows C22*''' C22: Icefern. *'''The guard looks at a list of names, with a picture of a person beside each name*''' Guard: You two can go in. GF & C22: Thanks. *'''GF & C22 walk in*''' C22: Well that was easy. GF: What did you expect? We're possessing members. C22: True. *'''GF & C22 see the lobby, with a bunch of groups of people in it, and see doors labelled "Hangout", "Food Court", "Ball Pit", "Arcade", and "Restrooms"*''' GF: THEY HAVE A BALL PIT?!? C22: I guess. GF: We have to visit that later. C22: Okay. GF: Anyways... *'''GF & C22 run into the arcade*''' GF & C22: SPOOOOOOOOOPYYYYYYY QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'''GF & C22 find the arcade cabinet labelled "Spoopy Quest"*''' GF & C22: *'''High-pitched squealing*''' *'''C22 inserts a quarter and presses the 2P button as the game starts*''' GF & C22: *'''Even more high-pitched squealing*''' Hours later... *'''GF & C22 are still playing Spoopy Quest, their eyes widened*''' GF: This game is awesome... C22: Yeah... *'''Vanessa and her group of friends walk up to GF and C22*''' Vanessa: Ice? *'''C22, not used to being called Ice, doesn't respond*''' Vanessa: Ice! C22: Oh! Yes? Vanessa: Can we speak to you for a second? In private? C22: Uh, sure! *'''C22 whispers to GF*''' C22: Can we switch for a second so I can keep playing this? GF: Okay... *'''GF leaves Ray's body (while invisible), moves C22's spirit to Ray's body, and possesses Ice*''' GF: Okay. Let's go. *'''GF walks off with the group, as C22 continues to play Spoopy Quest*''' GF: So, what do you want? Vanessa: We want to show you something... *'''Vanessa and her group lead GF to a secret room with a machine behind it*''' GF: What's this? Vanessa: We built a machine that'll give us any superpower we want! And now, we're gonna use it to take over the world! GF: (Oh crap...) Cool. Why are you showing me this? Vanessa: Because we want you to join us. GF: Sure. I'll join. Vanessa: Okay. Just step over there... *'''GF stands on an obviously suspicious red X on the ground, as a machine then comes up and ties GF up*''' Vanessa: Just kidding! We're not done with the machine yet, and we know you're a spy! GF: ...what? Vanessa: A spy! From the government! Sent here to stop us! GF: ...no? I just wanted to play that game in your arcade. Vanessa: Yeah! As if we'll buy that! GF: -_- Man: Vanessa! We're done with the machine! We just have to boot it up! Vanessa: YES! Soon, we'll have superpowers! GF: *'''Smirks*''' Well luckily for me, Vanessa, I have a superpower of my own. Vanessa: Huh? *'''GF leaves Ice's body and flies out of the room*''' Ice: ...What happened? Vanessa: What do you mean what happened? Ice: Why am I tied up? Vanessa: Don't play dumb with me, kiddo! Ice: Kiddo? We're about the same age. Vanessa: SHUT UP! *'''Meanwhile, GF flies into the arcade and possesses Ray, causing him and C22 to share control over Ray's body*''' C22: What's going on? *'''GF tries to walk out of the arcade, as C22 tries to struggle and keep playing Spoopy Quest. Both of them are speaking out of Ray's mouth, making it look like Ray's having a conversation with herself*''' GF: Vanessa's built a machine to give her and her group superpowers and now they're gonna take over the world. They tied Ice up, so now we have to go stop them. C22: How are we gonna do that controlling the same body? GF: Just don't do anything for now and let me control the body. I'll handle it. C22: Okay. *'''C22 stops struggling, as GF takes full control of Ray's body and runs into the secret room*''' Vanessa: What are you doing here?!? GF: I'm here to save my friend! Ice: Are you both in her body at the same time? C22: Yes. Ice: Amazing. *'''Vanessa grabs a knife, and tries to stab GF/C22, but GF moves out of the side, trips Vanessa, grabs her knife, and cuts Ice free with it*''' GF: Can I possess you again? Ice: Whatever. *'''GF leaves Ray's body and possesses Ice, giving C22 full control over Ray's body again*''' GF: Hand me the knife. *'''C22 gives GF the knife*''' Vanessa: O_O' Man: VANESSA! THE MACHINE IS READY! *'''The man fires a ray at Vanessa, as Vanessa grows wings on her back*''' Vanessa: YOUR KNIFE HAS NO EFFECT ON ME NOW!!! *'''Vanessa fires an energy ball at a wall, as the wall sets on fire*''' GF: ...Time for Plan B. *'''GF leaves Ice's body and possesses Vanessa*''' GF: I HAVE WINGS! *'''GF starts flying around*''' GF: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C22: *'''Looks at Ice*''' Ice? Is that you? Ice: Yes. GF possessed Vanessa. C22: Okay. GF: SCIENTIST GUY! CALL THE POLICE! WE'RE TURNING OURSELVES IN! Man: WHAT?!? GF: But first, give that girl a superpower! *'''Points at Ice*''' Ice: I think I'll pass. GF: Wait what? Ice: I'm not interested in getting a superpower. GF: ...Okay... Later... *'''Vanessa has had her powers taken away, and the police has arrested her and her gang. GF is possessing Ice again, and he and C22 are speaking to a police officer*''' GF: So what's gonna happen to this place? Officer: Considering that group owned the club, it seems it's going to be shut down now, and the items here will be put into storage. C22: Is it okay if we take an arcade cabinet? Officer: You two brought these crooks to justice, so I don't see why not. GF & C22: SPOOPY QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GF: Wanna go play in the ball pit first? C22: Sure. What are your thoughts on Spoopy Quest (the episode)? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Do you have any other thoughts on this episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:RP Category:RP by GamingFanatic